No hay nadie mejor
by Chic vampire
Summary: Mi Amad0 BFF-Fanfics Contest -Edward, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu la puedes querer pera obviamente ella no a ti- -Ella siempre ha estado ahí para cuando la he necesitado- no, la que ha estado a tu lado, siempre he sido yo.


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: _No hay die mejor_**

**Autor/res.: ****Chic Vampire**

**Número de Palabras.: 2.521**

**link del perfil: .net/u/2114241/Chic_vampire**

**Advertencias: Espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stepahnie Meyer (La mejor escritora ever)**

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
and I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"  
'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do  
you're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes  
_

"Hot mess", ese era el tono de Edward.

_Hay no_ murmuré para mis adentros.

Salí de mi muy linda y calientita camita para contestar mi celular.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté frotándome los ojos.

-¿T-te des-desperté? – murmuró entrecortadamente, estaba llorando de nuevo y por ella.

-No, recién me estaba acostando- le mentí.

-Bella, Bella me quiero morir-

-Edward no bromees con eso, ¿ahora qué hizo?-

-Insultó a mi mamá- El punto débil de Edward.

-¿A Esme?- se que era una pregunta tonta porque nadie insultaría a Esme, nunca de los nunca.

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque le dijo que no le agradaba su forma de vestir- no era de muy inteligentes saber que la forma de vestir de Tanya era muy provocativa.

-¡Que idiota!-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Edward, que te haga cosas a ti es una cosa pero que insulte a tu madre es otra muy diferente- lo había dejado plantado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta y él seguía ahí como un perro fiel creyéndole cuando ponía sus excusas baratas.

-Yo la quiero- había escuchado tantas veces eso.

-Edward, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu la puedes querer pera obviamente ella no a ti-

-Ella siempre ha estado ahí para cuando la he necesitado- _no, la que ha estado a tu lado, siempre he sido yo._

-Edward…- las palabras iban ha salirse solas de mi boca.

-No Bella, se que me vas a decir pero no lo voy hacer- había entendido otra cosa.

-¡Entonces para que demonios me llamas!- le grité, no me importaba que mis papas se levantaran ni que me llamaran la atención.

-Porque te necesito- me dijo en un susurro después de un rato. La sinceridad de estas palabras me abrumó por completo. No tenía elección.

-Voy para allá- le dije tomando mi buzo del cajón.

-Dejaré la ventana abierta, abrígate, hace mucho frío y gracias, muchas gracias- y me colgó.

Baje por las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Eran las 11 así que decidí llamar a Rose para que me llevara. Le mandé varios mensajes y a regañadientes me dijo que si. Rose llego 5 minutos mas tarde con ropa dark, ella siempre conservando el estilo y me llevo mientras conversábamos.

-Bella, no te voy a preguntar porque vas para allá pero en serio tú no aprendes-

-Sé que no aprendo- le dije mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad.

-Lo acompañas, le sonríes, lo ves besándose con su no…-

-Ya entendí Rose, mas bien tu no hables mucho-

-Lo mío con Emmett es diferente- estaba en filtreo con el hermano de Edward.

-¿Cuan diferente?- Rosalie y Emmett sentados en un árbol, besan-dose

-El no tiene novia y ambos nos gustamos solo es cuestión de tiempo- me aseguro sonriendo.

-Tienes suerte- Ya desearía tener la mitad de su suerte. Debe ser bonito que alguien te ame y que te acepta tal como eres.

-Lo sé-

-Apúrate- le dije mirando hacia el reloj.

-Ya estamos-

-Bye, gracias-

-Bella, no dejes que te siga haciendo daño-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-

Ya estaba entrando por la ventana cuando Edward cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave. Me quede parada viendo como se secaba las lágrimas, se acerco a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte como si fuera lo más importante para él. Ojala fuera así.

Edward conoció a Tanya hace 2 años, él se enamoró perdidamente de ella de inmediato. Yo, como su mejor amiga estuve ahí, con una sonrisa, cuando Edward hacia las reservaciones para su primera cita, como convenció a su papa de prestarle su Aston negro y cuando escogió su ropa. Cada vez que decía su nombre sentía una punzada intensa en el pecho. Tanya es el tipo de _mujer sexy_, cabello rubio, ojos azules, toda una modelo. Podríamos decir que yo no soy su persona favorita en el mundo pero eso nunca me importo.

_-Ella siempre ha estado ahí para cuando la he necesitado-_

Yo sabía a que se refería. Hace al menos 1 y medio, el papa de Edward sufrió un accidente yéndose al hospital. Quedo en coma unos cuatro días. Edward estaba conmigo cuando recibió la noticia, fuimos al hospital y con él vivimos los peores días de nuestras vidas. Ver a Alice llorar, ver a Emmett con esa expresión vacía y lo peor, Esme sentada siempre a su lado con la mirada fija en su esposo. Edward lloró mucho la primera noche y ahí me di cuanta que estaba enamorada de el, ver un lado de él que nadie –aparte de su familia- conocía me hizo verle de una forma muy especial. Ya no lo veía como mi mejor amigo, tampoco como un confidente ahora mis sentimientos hacia él eran mucho más fuertes. Tanya se apareció por ahí el tercer día de hospitalización aunque yo la había llamado unas horas después de enterarme. Se quedo con Edward una hora a lo sumo y después se fue como si nada. Esme mando a desconectar a su esposo, ella no aguantaba verlo así, todos respetamos su decisión y juntos vimos como los doctores lo hacían. Mis papas se encargaron de todos los trámites mientras que en la casa Cullen reinaba la depresión y el silencio, cada uno empezó a rehacer su vida poco a poco y aquí estábamos.

-Edward, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?- después de abrazarme nos echamos en su cama como muchas veces.

-Si- sabía que iba hacer.

-Supongo que a toda mi familia le va a agradar- me dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No lo tomes así, es solo que Tanya ya se había pasado de la raya- no me gustaba verlo así.

-Gracias, por algo eres mi mejor amiga- me hizo un pucherito.

-Claro, tu mejor amiga-

-Vamos a dormir-

-No, lo siento, mis papas no saben que estoy aquí-

-Le dije a Esme que lo llamara-

-¿La universidad?-

-Mañana no tenemos clases-

-Todo esta a tu favor-

-Movería el destino con tal de que estés aquí conmigo- ¡Que frase tan tierna!

-Yo-bostezo-también-

-Duerme, loca- y en sus brazos me quede totalmente a salvo.

-Bells, Bells despierta- me susurró en mi oído.

-5 minutos más-le pedí.

-Bella…- sentí su aliento en mi cara.

-¡CLARO TENEMOS UNA PEQUEÑA DISCUSION Y COMO SIEMPRE TE VIENES A REVOLCAR CON ESTA ZORRA!- ¡Que se valla al carajo la educación!.

-¡A MI NO ME DICES ZORRA, ACA LA FALLADA ERES TU, POR NO QUERER A EDWARD! – le grité.

- ¡SOLO PORQUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI NOVIO!- Demonios. Me senté en el borde de la cama.

-¡NO, TANYA ESTO SE ACABO Y TE AGRADECERIA QUE TE LARGARAS DE MI CASA ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE DE QUE ERES UNA MUJER!- le grito Edward mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡ERES TAN ESTUPIDO EDWARD, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!- ahora Alice, Esme, Emmett y Rose me miraban.

-¡YA ESTAS HABLANDO IDIOTECES!- le dijo con una mueca en el rostro Edward.

-¡NIEGALO, SWAN ATREVETE A NEGARLO!- Sentí todas las miradas sobre mi pero me que viendo a Edward. No pude hacer más, que correr fuera de la casa. Corrí hacia fuera, tome mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa. Maneje lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Cullen cuando me detuve.

¿Por qué todo tenia que pasar así?

Yo me juré a mi misma que nunca se lo iba a confesar.

Fui una tonta pensando que eso iba a durar.

Esto significaba el rompimiento de mi amistad con él.

Sus ojos verdes, su cabello bronce, sus labios, todo en él me encantaba. La forma en la que caminaba, como movía los dedos entre sus cabellos, su forma de hablar; todo, absolutamente todo lo hacia con una elegancia natural.

Empecé a llorar por todo lo que había perdido. Mi mejor amigo y mi casi familia.

Poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron secando y vi la hora. Mejor era llegar a casa, dormir un rato y después ya veía que hacia.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
and I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"  
'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do  
you're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes_

Ocupado. Timbre de mensaje.

"_Tenemos que hablar"_

En sus sueños.

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know_

Alice. Ocupado. Timbre de mensaje.

_ "Bells, dile la verdad"_

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Rosalie.

"_Alice me llamó, afrontalo"_

! La gente no tiene vida propia!

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

Esme. Con ella al teléfono si estuve tentada a contestar. Golpe bajo.

Apagué el celular. Mejor alejarnos de la tentación.

Llegué a mi casa. Leí el Post –it que estaba pegado en la refrigeradora, _"Agradece que Esme llamo y nos explico"_ .Comí un poco de fruta y luego me senté enfrente del televisor. Lo miré fijamente un rato hasta que desvíe la mirada hacia el estante de arriba. VIDEOS CASEROS. Había olvidado esos videos, cuando estábamos todos chicos mi mama grababa todo, absolutamente todo.

Bella en su primer cumpleaños.

Bella con su primera Barbie.

Bella con Edward en su primer día de clases.

Bella y Edward con la maestra Jiménez.

Bella y Edward en el circo.

Bella y Edward en Mini Chef.

Bella y Edward en la piscina.

Bella y Edward en Navidad.

San Valentín.

Bella y Edward en su FIRST KISS! No se lo muestren a Bella.

¡Me muero! ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Donde?, ¿Por qué lo había grabado?

Me apresuré a ponerlo en el VH.

Éramos Edward y yo en la parte de atrás de un jardín. Yo con un vestido floreado rojo y él increíblemente guapo con una camisa azul y su mini pantalón caqui. Como estaba grabado desde lejos no se escuchaba mucho pero lo que vi al final es que él me dio una flor y luego un beso rápido en los labios.

El chillido de un carro estacionándose al frente de mi casa. Le puse pausa al video.

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo- decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Bueno yo no quiero- dije desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Isabella vamos a hablar- me aseguro. ¡Esta bien que lo ame pero él no me manda!

-No- le dije.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubieras hecho…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora si le abrí la puerta!

-¡¿Si lo hubiera hecho qué?, ¿me hubieras dicho que también me amabas?- le grité.

-Bella pero…- ¡¿Pero que?

-Edward, todo este tiempo me he conformado con ser tu mejor amiga pero ya no puedo más y en verdad lo siento por romper esta bonita amistad- esta amistad que me había traído al amor de mi vida.

-Bella…- comenzó.

-Nada Edward, ya no hay mas que decir- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡ISABELLA VEN PARA ACA Y ABREME LA PUERTA!- Me grito cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

-¡EDWARD YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- le grité.

-¡BUENO ACTUAS COMO TAL Y NO TE APARTATE!- me dijo mientras empujaba la puerta con tal fuerza que rompió la cerradura. Me vio y se acerco a mí.

-¡TE ODIO!- le grite mientras golpeaba su pecho.

-¡TE ODIO!- le volví a gritar.

-Te odio- le dije más bajo.

-Te odio- le repetí.

-Te odio- y volví a le repetí.

-Yo te amo- me murmuró muy bajo. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Se acerco un poco más y unió nuestros labios en perfecta sincronía. Mi segundo beso con el amor de mi vida y el mejor. Y caí redondita en sus brazos.

-Yo también- ¡Que se valla bien al infierno el odio!

-Parece que no me odias mucho- me dijo después de alejar nuestros labios.

-No puedo odiarte- le aseguré.

-Sabía eso- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Siempre había visto ese gesto en Edward pero ahora para mí significaba una cosa totalmente distinta.

-Claro-

-¿Qué hacías?- me pregunto mientras íbamos tomados entrelazados de la mano, ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Viendo videos- le dije.

-Hay que verlos- me jalo hacia la sala. ¡No!

-No- trate de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Bella, vamos-

-Edward, ¡No!-

-¿Qué es eso?- me dijo señalando la fila de videos.

-Videos de mama-

-Bella y Edward FIRST KISS! No se lo muestren a Bella- leyó, abrió sus ojos y sonrío traviesamente.

-¿Tú te acordabas de eso?-

-Esa fue la fiesta de Tommy McGuire-

-¿Tommy McGuire?- ¿Quién era ese?

-Ese chico me caía mal- me aseguro.

-¿Porque?-

-El dijo que le gustabas- me miro como un niño pequeño.

-Edward, éramos unos niños-

-Igual me cae mal-

-¡Que maduro!- le dije.

-¿Tú me hablas de madurez?- Oopss..!

-Verdad, lo siento es que me sentí… muy aturdida y ¿Qué paso después?-

-Alice y Rose se encargaron de sacarla- me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Salio entera?-

-¿Qué entiendes por entera?- me dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Tú le hiciste algo?- estaba a punto de mentirme pero se arrepintió.

-Claro, le dije un par de cosas, nadie se mete con mi novia- me dijo abrazándome. ¡Que dulce Edward!

-¿Novia?-

-Buen punto, ¿Bella me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- me dijo levantado mi barbilla.

-Claro Cullen-

-Te amo Cullen-Swan-

-¿Cullen-Swan? Sueñas muy alto-

-Con tal que sea contigo no me importa-

-Más te vale. Yo también te amo-

-Hay que volver a verlo-

-Vamos, pon desde el primero mientras hago canchita-

-Voy hacer una llamada-

-Claro-

_-Aja, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, OK limpio tu cuarto pero no se lo vayas a decir, si, si sé que es ella quien se los quiere decir, solo lo sé, gracias bye-_

El sonidito del microondas.

-¿Sprite o Pepsi?- le pregunte abriendo el refrigerador.

-Pepsi- me dijo mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina.

Me ayudo con la comida y nos sentamos en el gran sofá.

A Edward se le cayó la billetera.

Lo abrí y cayó una fila de fotos de nosotros.

Los dos en muchas situaciones.

En el cine, el centro comercial, la cafetería, la graduación de primaria.

-Cullen, explícame esto- le dije, quise sonar ofendida pero creo que no funciono.

-Creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti solo que no me di cuenta- me dijo sentándome sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué crees que este pensando tu papa en estos momentos?- le pregunté, para mi el fue mi segundo padre y su opinión era muy importante para mi.

-Mejor chica no pudiste haber encontrado- me dijo antes de besarme.


End file.
